It Isn't Over
by zherlthsh
Summary: Adik perempuan Aragaki Shinjiro, mencoba menyelidiki penyebab sebenarnya kematian kakaknya, yg anti OC lebih baik tak ush baca :D RnR plz, warn inside!
1. Chapter 1

SELAMAT! KAMU TELAH MENJADI TOKOH UTAMA DALAM FIC INI! :D

KAMU! IYA! KAMU YANG DISITU! XD

Eit… bukan kalian para cowo maksudku, tapi kalian cewe2 yang baca fic ini XD, yg cowo maaf banget, tapi kalian dengan sangat terpaksa kuusir dri fic ini (_ _!)

Oke! Kamu akan berperan sebagai adik Aragaki Shinjiro disini!

Data-mu:

Nama : Aragaki Shizue

Umur: 15 tahun , kelas 1 SMA

Physical appearance : Rambut coklat , panjangnya hampir se-pinggang, pake seragam Gekkoukan (rok selutut, pake kaos kaki hitam pendek, pake sepatu basket warna hitam , atasan; bagian dalamnya pakai kemeja warna putih yang lengannya panjang, bagian luar pakai jaket warna hitam dgn logo Gekkoukan di bagian dada sebelah kiri, resleting jaketnya terbuka setengah) accessories : pake headphone warna hitam dgn gambar tengkorak warna putih di tghnya+mp3 player,pake jam tangan digital warna putih, bawa HP,pake sling-bag warna abu-abu isinya camera,senter,buku/peralatan tulis menulis,laptop,uang,pisau,evoker ,dan topi milik Shinji.

Personality : Dingin,cuek,judes,ngomong tanpa piker panjang,tomboy,tapi kamu adalah murid favorit guru, dan kamu adalah ketua OSIS, semenjak Shinjiro meninggal jadi suka bengong ama nangis sendiri(ngomong2 kamu disini jago berantem loh _)

Waktu : after p3 FES, tapi di fic ini semuanya masih tinggal di dorm

Jalan Cerita : Kamu berusaha mencari tahu penyebab sebenarnya kakakmu ( Aragaki Shinjiro) meninggal , kamu mencoba mencari tahu penyebab kakakmu meninggal karena kamu merasa teman-teman kakakmu (Minato CS.) menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu soal kematian kakakmu

WARNING : typo,jalan cerita ruwet, ga seru, kosakata kurang bervariasi, membosankan dan hal2 buruk lainnya

JIka ada kesamaan judul/jalan cerita/kesannya ikut2 fic lain saya minta maaf, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan saya tidak bermaksud meniru author lain jadi saya ucapkan minta maaf yg sebesar besarnyaaaa

DISCLAIMER : P3 punyanya ATLUS/SMT , saya Cuma minjem aja :D

Oke silahkan membaca

* * *

><p>It Isn't Over…<p>

"_Shinji-nii, kenapa? Kenapa Shinji-nii meninggalkan aku? Ke..na..pa? Bukankah Shinji-nii sudah berjanji? Akan bersama aku? Tapi kenapa .. KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU SEMUDAH ITU SHINJI-NII?" Jeritmu di atas jembatan Iwatodai_

"…_Tunggu dulu, aku..aku akan menyusulmu, Shinji-nii!" Setelah berkata begitu tanpa pikir panjang kamu langsung meloncat ke laut di__bawahmu._

"Ah..? Dimana aku? Apa aku berada di surga?" Tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri setelah membuka mata.

"Surga…surga.. Dasar bodoh! Kamu ini, dari dulu memang aneh! Sudah bosan hidup apa?" Bentak Akihiko, sahabat baik kakakmu

"Eh? Apa yang Akihiko-san lakukan di sini? " Tanyamu lagi

"Kamu itu sih! Tiba-tiba loncat dari atas jembatan!" Jawabnya

Kamu mulai menangis lalu berkata, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan Shinji-nii!"

Akihiko menggeleng pelan lalu memegang kepalaku sambil berkata , "Shizue, aku yakin, Shinji tidak menginginkan kau melakukan itu! Dia akan sedih jika kau melakukan itu!"

"… Kau benar Akihiko-san, terima kasih," Katamu lagi

Akihiko mengangguk lalu berkata, "Baiklah, jangan lakukan hal bodoh macam itu lagi!"

Kamu hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kalau begitu kutinggal dulu," dia melambai lalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di ruang tamu apartemen-mu

* * *

><p>3 hari setelah itu, pikiranmu sudah mulai jernih, kamu sudah sadar kalau tindakan seperti bunuh diri yang kamu coba lakukan 3 hari lalu itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benakmu penyebab kematian Shinji, kakakmu. Teman-teman kakakmu mengatakan kakakmu meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas, tapi nyatanya, saat kamu melihat jenazah kakakmu , ada sebuah bekas tembakan di tubuhnya. Kamu mulai berpikir, apakah mungkin kecelakaan lalu lintas itu hanya karangan teman-teman kakakmu saja? Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menyelidiki penyebab kematian kakakmu, berhubung kamu adalah murid terpintar di SMP Gekkoukan, dan kamu adalah murid favorit guru, kamu dengan mudah dapat meminta libur, setelah kamu meminta libur…<p>

PETUALANGANMU DIMULAI!

* * *

><p>"Baiklah! Semua persiapanku sudah beres! " Setelah berkata begitu kamu keluar dari apartemen lalu memulai penyelidikanmu<p>

"Pertama-tama, yang harus kulakukan adalah mengikuti mereka.." Katamu dalam hati sambil mengikuti Akihiko, Yukari, dan Junpei yang menuju ke Chagall Cafe. Setelah jarakmu sudah lumayan dekat dengan mereka, kamu mengambil topi milik kakakmu di tas-mu, lalu memakainya sampai sebagian wajahmu nyaris tertutup topi. Kamu mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka, namun gagal karena jaraknya kurang dekat. Akhirnya kamu duduk di meja yang tepat berada di sebelah meja di mana mereka duduk, kamu duduk membelakangi mereka dan menutupi wajahmu dengan brosur. Usahamu tak sia-sia, kamu dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

"….. Jadi, bagaimana Akihiko-senpai? Apakah kita harus memberitahunya?" Tanya Yukari pelan

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kurasa dia harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya…," kata Akihiko

"Tapi, kalau dia salah sangka, bisa-bisa Ken-kun yang kena, dan lagi kita bisa-bisa dikira orang gila karena membicarakan persona,dark hour dan lain-lain," bantah Junpei

"Benar juga, tapi bagaimana? Kemarin dia sudah nyaris bunuh diri tau!" Kata Akihiko

"…Nyaris bunuh diri? Apakah mereka membicarakan aku?" Tanyamu dalam hati

"Kasian juga Shizue-chan, tapi bisa-bisa kita juga…," kata Yukari lagi

"Ternyata memang benar, mereka membicarakan aku! Tapi apa itu dark hour, dan apa itu persona?" Kamu bertanya-tanya

Kamu keluar café dengan hati-hati, lalu mencatat yang kamu dengar tadi. Setelah mencatat, kamu pergi ke sudut Pawlonia Mall lalu duduk di salah satu tepi air mancur. Kamu menyalakan laptopmu , lalu mem-browsing apa itu persona dan dark hour

Muncul beberapa hasil pencarian di layar monitormu, salah satunya adalah artikel yang ditulis oleh Takaya.

"Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar soal Dark Hour dan Nyx. Bukankah ini yang sempat membuat Iwatodai dan Port Island kacau tahun lalu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kakakku?" Tanyamu dalam hati

"Benar juga! Lebih baik aku tanya pada orang-orang di sekitar sini tentang Persona,dark hour,dan Nyx ini!" Katamu sambil berlari kearah

seorang ibu rumah tangga berbaju biru

"Permisi bu, saya mau bertanya sedikit" Katamu dengan sopan

"Ya, silahkan saja nak!" Kata ibu berbaju biru itu

"A..ano.. itu sebenarnya Nyx,.." Kata-katamu terputus karena ibu berbaju biru itu tiba-tiba menyahut

"AH! AKHIRNYA! MASIH ADA ORANG YANG MENGINGAT NYX-SAMA"

"Eh?" Kamu terkejut karena tiba-tiba mata ibu itu berubah, karena ketakutan kamu berlari. Tanpa pikir panjang kamu memasuki toko barang antik , yang pemiliknya kabarnya agak tidak waras.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya nyonya pemilik toko itu

"Eh.. anu.. aku.. ehm.." Katamu tergagap-gagap

Nyonya pemilik toko itu mengernyit saat tidak sengaja melihat catatan yang kamu tulis tentang persona , Nyx , dan dark hour.

"Nak, kamu juga tahu tentang persona?" Tanyanya

"Eh? Maksud ibu?" Tanyamu kebingungan

"Itu," Katanya sambil menunjuk catatanmu.

"Eh…" Karena kamu sudah tidak tahu harus beralasan apa lagi, kamu akhirnya berkata, "Sebenarnya, saya tidak tahu apa itu persona, saat ini saya sebenarnya sedang mencari tahu. Apakah ibu tahu apa itu persona?" Tanyamu

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sendiri kurang tahu apa itu persona, tapi aku tahu orang yang memiliki persona disini," Jawabnya

"Bisakah ibu memberitahuku siapa mereka?" Tanyamu dengan bersemangat

"Yah.. kalau tidak salah namanya Arisato, Takeba lalu Iori , lalu siapa lagi ya? Maaf, ibu lupa" Jawabnya lagi

"Ah, tidak apa-apa bu! Terima kasih banyak!" Katamu sambil menunduk, lalu meninggalkan toko.

Kamu bergegas meninggalkan Pawlonia Mall, lalu kembali ke apartemen. Kamu mencatat hasil penyelidikanmu di kamar.

* * *

><p>"Arisato, Takeba, Iori.. Sudah kuduga! Memang ada yang mereka sembunyikan!" Katamu kesal<p>

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, waktu menunjukan pukul 00:00 tepat. Tiba-tiba, sekelilingmu berubah. Lantai menjadi hijau , penuh dengan bercak darah. Air dari kran berubah menjadi darah. Kamu ketakutan. Kamu segera mengambil pisau dan evoker milik kakakmu, yang kamu kira adalah pistol sungguhan.

Kamu berlari keluar dari kamar apartemenmu, setelah keluar kamu lebih terkejut lagi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali! Yang ada hanyalah peti-peti mati berwarna merah kehitaman.

Kamu mengambil ponsel mu, berniat menelepon Akihiko, tapi ponselmu mati! Kamu mencoba menenangkan dirimu dengan memutar lagu dari MP3 playermu, tapi MP3 playermu juga mati! Kamu berlari menuju lift, tapi lift juga mati. Seluruh perangkat elektronik disini mati! Kamu berlari menuju tangga darurat. Beruntung kamarmu berada di lantai 3, sehingga kamu tidak perlu waktu lama untuk keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Arghh.. Kemana aku harus pergi?" Katamu putus asa

* * *

><p>Disaat yang sama di Asrama Iwatodai…<p>

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi lagi? Bukankah kita sudah mengalahkan Erebus?" Kata Mitsuru

"Entahlah! Tapi yang lebih penting, ada shadow dengan kekuatan sangat besar menuju kemari!" Kata Akihiko

"Apakah ini semua akan terulang lagi?" Tanya Yukari panic

"Entahlah, semuanya ini Evoker kalian!" Kata Junpei

* * *

><p>Kembali ke kamu…<p>

"Benar juga! Lebih baik aku pergi ke Asrama tempat Akihiko-san tinggal! Untung jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini…" Katamu sambil berlari menuju Asrama Iwatodai.

Saat di tengah Jalan menuju asrama…

"Kyaaa…!" Kamu berteriak setelah melihat sesosok mahkluk menyeramkan, lalu terjatuh

"GRAOOHRRRR" Makhluk itu menggeram

* * *

><p>"Tunggu Mitsuru! Lihat! Ada tanda kehidupan lain selain dari shadow itu! " Kata Akihiko<p>

"Hm.. Cepatlah tolong orang itu Akihiko!" Kata Mitsuru

"Baik.." Kata Akihiko sambil berlalu

"GRAOOHRRRR!" Makhluk itu menggeram lagi, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki menendang sisi tubuh makhluk itu

"RAAAAOOORRR" Mahkluk itu mengerang kesakitan

"Shizue-chan?" Kata Akihiko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Akihiko

"Akihiko-san?" Kamu pun juga menatap Akihiko dengan tidak percaya

Karena perhatian Akihiko beralih ke kamu, makhluk itu berhasil menyerang Akihiko , membuat kaki dan tangan kanannya luka, dan membuat Evokernya terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ughh…" Akihiko terjatuh lalu pingsan

"Akihiko-san!" Kamu menjerit, lalu kamu melihat Evoker milik kakakmu yang sedang kamu pegang.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…..<p>

Thanks for read :D

Akhir kata, review please?

Maaf ya kalau critanya morat-marit- dan acak-acakan

Dan maaf sekali lagi kalau ceritanya mirip ama cerita author lain (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

Disclaimer : Persona 3 milik SMT/ATLUS, dan pengarangnya, saya minjem doang

WARNING : typo,jalan cerita ruwet, ga seru, kosakata kurang bervariasi, OOC, banyak yg ga sesuai ama alur cerita , membosankan dan hal2 buruk lainnya

Sedikit salam pembuka…

Makasih atas reviewnya, dan maaf karena banyak kesalahan (. . ") Soal kematian Shinjiro itu saya bikinnya ketabrak mobil karena saya lupa soal kepala sekolah bilang shinji meninggal gara2 gangster2 itu ._. yah tapi kayaknya susah buat ngulang dri awal , jadi maaf, saya ga ngrubah yg chapter pertama _

Oke, silahkan membaca…

.

.

.

It Isn't Over

_"Kyaaa…!" Kamu berteriak setelah melihat sesosok mahkluk menyeramkan, lalu terjatuh_

_"GRAOOHRRRR" Makhluk itu menggeram_

_"GRAOOHRRRR!" Makhluk itu menggeram lagi, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki menendang sisi tubuh makhluk itu_

_"RAAAAOOORRR" Mahkluk itu mengerang kesakitan_

_"Shizue-chan?" Kata Akihiko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Akihiko_

_"Akihiko-san?" Kamu pun juga menatap Akihiko dengan tidak percaya_

_Karena perhatian Akihiko beralih ke kamu, makhluk itu berhasil menyerang Akihiko , membuat kaki dan tangan kanannya luka, dan membuat Evokernya terlepas dari tangannya._

_"Ughh…" Akihiko terjatuh lalu pingsan_

_"Akihiko-san!" Kamu menjerit, lalu kamu melihat Evoker milik kakakmu yang sedang kamu pegang._

**.**

**.**

**Tiba-tiba kamu merasa berada di ruangan gelap, dan tepat di depan mu, berdirilah kakakmu; Shinjiro.**

"**Shi..Shinji..nii?" Tanyamu tidak percaya.**

**Kakakmu itu hanya diam lalu menunjuk ke arah evoker yang kamu pegang, kemudian dia meletakkan jarinya di pelipisnya, dengan posisi jari seperti akan menembak.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu tersadar

"Yang barusan itu apa? Halusinasi?" Tanyamu dalam hati

Tanpa kamu sadari makhluk di depanmu, yang baru saja sukses membuat Akihiko pingsan, sudah bersiap untuk menyerangmu.

"RAORR!" Makhluk itu mencoba menyerang kamu tapi, untungnya kamu sudah fokus lagi, dan berhasil menghindar.

"Kuso! Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan mahkluk macam ini?" Teriakmu sambil melompat-lompat menghindari serangan makhluk itu.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba kamu teringat akan pertemuan dengan kakakmu tadi, dan yang kakakmu lakukan

"…Tapi, masa aku harus menembakan ini ke kepalaku? Aku kan bisa mati? Itu kan Cuma halusinasi bodoh!" Katamu mengutuki dirimu sendiri sambil menatap Evoker yang kamu kira pistol sungguhan

"RAAAWRRRR!" Mahkluk itu nampaknya semakin marah karena dia tidak berhasil melukai kamu. Gawatnya, gerakan mahkluk itu bertambah cepat.

"Aduuhh, terpaksa deh ngikutin halusinasi barusan, yah, lebih baik mati karena pistol gini, daripada dimakan sama mahkluk itu.." Akhirnya kamu pasrah, mengarahkan Evoker itu ke pelipismu, lalu menekan pelatuknya

CRINGG!

Anehnya kamu malah merasa tenagamu bertambah, lalu kamu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sesosok mahkluk, yang rambutnya pirang panjang, dengan mata tertutup, memakai mahkota bunga, kulitnya perak, dan tubuhnya dililiti semacam kain sutera berwarna pink muda dengan semburat hijau muda.

Mahkluk itu menatapmu balik dan berkata;

"Aku, adalah Flora, aku datang dari jiwamu.."

Karena kamu sibuk memperhatikan mahkluk bernama Flora itu, tanpa kamu sadar, mahkluk itu mencoba menyerangmu lagi, dan akhirnya kamu terkena serangannya juga. Kamu jatuh tersungkur di dekat Akihiko.

Mahkluk itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara aneh, yang kamu anggap suara itu maksudnya adalah mengejek kamu dan Akihiko. Setelah melukai kalian berdua, mahkluk itu tidak juga puas, dia malah menginjak Akihiko yang sedang pingsan.

Melihat itu kamu merasa sangat marah, lalu kamu berdiri, dan mengarahkan Evoker ke pelipismu lagi, lalu menekan pelatuknya seraya berteriak "FLORAA!"

Makhluk bernama Flora tadi muncul

Lalu kamu tanpa sadar berteriak , "GARULA!"

Makhluk bernama Flora tadi maju, mengangkat tangannya, dan munculah angin berwarna hijau dari tanah. Setelah angin itu keluar makhluk yang menyerangmu dan Akihiko tadi mendadak hancur berubah menjadi debu hitam, dan menghilang.

Setelah itu kamu mendadak merasa lemas dan kehabisan tenaga, kamu tidak kuat lagi berdiri, dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Mitsuru, Junpei, Ken, Yukari, Koromaru, Fuuka dan Aigis datang.

"Apakah kita terlambat?" Tanya Yukari setelah melihat kamu dan Akihiko pingsan

"Tapi.. Dimana shadow bodoh itu? Apa dia kabur?" Tanya Junpei

"Aku.. Tidak merasakan adanya shadow dalam radius 1 kilometer…" Kata Fuuka

"Hm, kurasa mereka berdua sudah mengalahkan shadow itu.. Baiklah, itu tidak penting, lebih baik bawa mereka dulu ke asrama!" Kata Mitsuru

"Baik!" Kata anggota S.E.E.S kompak

.

.

.

TBC…

Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if I made some mistakes -_-v

I need some reviews from readers to improves my writing skill, so review please? ^w^

Sincerely , Vanir-vodhr


End file.
